


Maybe Next Time

by bekkis



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's drunk and McCoy is not. Isn't that a shame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time

"Bones?"

McCoy resists the urge to roll his eyes as he carries Jim down the hallway towards his quarters.

"Bones? I think I'm drunk," Jim mumbles. He leans heavily against McCoy, hand resting low on his back. McCoy huffs and stops in front of Jim's quarters. He leans Jim against the wall and winces when Jim thunks his head against the wall.

"Ow, Bones." Jim pouts like a little kid. "I hurt my head."

McCoy rolls his eyes this time and nods towards the door. "You gonna help me open the door, or are you gonna stand there like an idiot?"

Jim frowns and stares at McCoy, those bright blue eyes blinking. "I'm drunk."

"Of course you are." McCoy rolls his eyes again and looks over at the keypad. He scratches his head, trying to remember the last time he was in this situation. Except he was equally drunk and can't remember the code. Tonight he's painfully sober due to his exam in the morning. Which he has to wake up for in about four hours.

The things Jim Kirk forces him to do.

"Bones," Jim groans out. Now his face is planted into the wall. "Bones, I'm really drunk."

McCoy sighs and rubs his forehead. He doesn't know when it happened. A nickname that was a painful reminder of his failed marriage, his failed _life_, is suddenly something he not only puts up with, but actually kind of enjoys. He doesn't know why he puts up with Jim, especially on nights like tonight. Jim had shown up in his quarters with a flask and a smirk. Jim dragged him out and demanded they get drunk. He ignored McCoy's protests of studying and gave him that stupid _look_ of his and McCoy sighed and went out anyway.

Now Jim's drunk and McCoy isn't, and he has to take care of the kid.

He frowns at the keypad again and Jim groans. He mumbles something and McCoy punches the numbers into the keypad. The door slides open and he grabs Jim by the arm and wrestles him inside. Jim moans and stumbles on his feet, leaning into McCoy as they walk towards his bed. McCoy dumps him onto the bed and switches on the bedside light, knocking over Jim's datapad. McCoy snorts at the idea of Jim sitting up in bed and _reading_.

Jim rolls over onto his back and groans. He stretches his arms up over his head and turns his head to look at McCoy.

"I'm thirsty."

"Goddamn infant," McCoy mumbles as he walks towards the bathroom. He fills a glass with water and brings it back to the bed. Jim's sitting up now, blinking up at McCoy as he hands over the glass. He takes it and stares down into the glass before bringing it up to his mouth and taking a tentative sip. He sighs and drinks faster until the glass is drained. He grins up at McCoy and grabs his arm. McCoy loses his balance and falls onto the bed next to Jim.

"Dammit Jim." He flails his arms and nearly knocks Jim in the face.

Jim giggles drunkenly and turns over onto his side, pressing his face into McCoy's neck. Jim's already got a bit of stubble on his chin, even though he shaved that morning. It scratches as Jim rubs his face against his neck. McCoy sighs and pushes him away.

"C'mon kid, go to sleep."

"Mmm, don't want to," Jim mumbles.

He leans up and kisses McCoy right on the mouth.

McCoy flails and pushes Jim away. "Dammit Jim, what the hell are you doing?"

Jim pouts and leans over McCoy, planting his hands on either side of McCoy's head.

"You're too cranky. I wanted to make you feel better," he says and leans down and presses his mouth against McCoy's again.

McCoy sighs and lets Jim kiss him, lets Jim settle down on top of him and sliding his hands down to McCoy's shoulders.

It's a few seconds before he realizes that he's kissing Jim _back_, can feel Jim smiling against his mouth before Jim deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and their tongues slide together, sloppy and wet. Jim tastes sweet, all those fruity drinks he kept buying to try to seduce Uhura before giving up and getting trashed. McCoy slides his hands around Jim's back, resting right above his ass.

He doesn't know when he started letting Jim get away with so much.

Jim mumbles, "finally," and slides a hand down to McCoy's crotch. He presses his hand hard against McCoy's dick through his pants and McCoy arches up into his hand.

He tells himself it's been a goddamn long time since anyone's done this but its James fucking Kirk. He hasn't been able to turn the kid away from day one, when the kid followed him off the shuttle and decided they were going to be friends.

It's been downhill ever since.

"Focus Bones, focus," Jim mutters. He starts pushing at McCoy's clothes, trying to push them down enough to get as his dick. McCoy lifts his hips and pushes his pants down and Jim groans as he wraps his hand around McCoy's cock. McCoy groans and thrusts down into Jim's fist, and they're kissing sloppily again. Jim's drunk as fuck, but his hand feels too good for McCoy to stop this.

McCoy moans as Jim jerks him off, twisting at the head and rubbing precome down his dick. He lifts his hand up and licks it before reaching down again and _damn_, that feels even better. McCoy moans and reaches down to squeeze Jim's ass.

Jim mumbles, "you can return the favor later," hand still working fast on McCoy's dick. He's so close, just a few more jerks and he's coming, getting come all over his clothes and Jim and Jim's kissing him again. He comes down and breathes heavily. He feels Jim's dick hard against his thigh.

It's already gone this far, and dammit, he wants to do this.

He reaches around and slides his hand down to unbutton Jim's pants. He ignores the shake in his hand as it slides inside and brushes against Jim's cock.

He's never done this before, never wanted to do this before. But it's Jim.

"Bones," Jim moans as he fucks into McCoy's fist.

_Dammit_, that shouldn't be a fucking turn on, hearing Jim moan his name like that, but it is. He jerks Jim off and it can't be the best handjob of his life, not with all the fucking around he does, but Jim's moaning like it _is_.

It doesn't take long and Jim's coming inside of his pants. McCoy grimaces as he pulls his hand out, covered in Jim's come and Jim leans over and licks the come off of one of McCoy's fingers.

McCoy groans as Jim licks his hand clean and grins up at him.

"Maybe next time we can fuck," he says as he rolls off of McCoy and lands on his back.

"Yeah, you could be so lucky."

He is _not_ thinking about that as they settle down to sleep, their arms brushing as they shift on the bed. Jim lets out a snore and McCoy toys with the idea of going back to his own bed. But he's too tired and Jim won't care anyway.


End file.
